


Completamente Mío

by BlueVelvetSociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluffy Ending, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, John Has a Beard, John is a Horndog, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, POV Sherlock Holmes, Possessive John, Pregnant Sherlock, Riding, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Sherlock's little cock, Virgin Sherlock, pre-heat
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetSociopath/pseuds/BlueVelvetSociopath
Summary: Esto es un capítulo enteramente pornográfico, extraído de la historia "La Vida Perfecta", pero decidí que lo publicaría igual por separado por si alguien simplemente quiere leer cómo John le da lo suyo a Sherlock sin leerle toda la historia.





	Completamente Mío

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowenaPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaPrince/gifts).



> Pues nada, jajajaja. Ya saben lo que hay a continuación xD Se agradece de igual manera los kudos o comentarios n.n
> 
> Enteramente dedicado a ella <3 y basado en el PERFECTO John interpretado por mi querida partner RowenaPrince <3 ¡Vayan a leer sus historias al terminar de leer esto! Jajaja <3

**_ MÍO _ **

────── ❖ ──────

 

─ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías cita hoy en el hospital? ─ preguntó John, manteniéndose cerca de mí y con su mano reposando en mi espalda baja. Tras probar otro poco de mi helado, le respondí: ─ No la tenía realmente. Mike me dijo que tú tienes el registro de las veces que debo presentarme, así que era imposible darte la sorpresa si esperaba hasta el día indicado. Así que, aproveché que hoy trabajarías hasta medio día y me presenté yo solo. Le pregunté sobre tu nombre y le pedí un examen para saber el sexo de nuestro bebé.

─ ¿Ocultándome cosas, eh? ─ preguntó, haciendo un poco más firme su agarre en mi espalda baja para después soltar una suave risa y decir: ─ Ya hablaré con Mike por haberte dicho mi nombre, aunque sé que es justo. Y me tenías ciertamente un poco cansado con todos los nombres con hache que decías desde la mañana hasta la noche; eres increíble.

─ Oh, lo sé ─ respondí, imitando el modo de hablar del estirado de mi hermano. Ambos nos reímos y, cuando tuve toda intención de probar nuevamente mi helado, sentí un considerado golpe contra mi hombro izquierdo, mismo que me hizo dejar caer el helado sin darme cuenta y retroceder un poco al haber recibido de frente el impacto. ─ Ouch… ─ me quejé, mirando de mala gana al tipo que siguió con su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, por lo menos hasta que John, haciéndome escuchar su ya bufar por culpa de aquel tipo, se apartó de mi lado y exigió al tipo: ─ Oye tú, ¿no piensas disculparte? 

Sabiendo que probablemente aquello no terminaría bien y, al observar cómo John se acercaba peligrosamente al tipo, lo seguí y lo tomé del brazo, pidiéndole: ─ John, déjalo, por favor… No me ha pasado nada, en serio… Sólo déjalo… ─, pero, a pesar de mi suplica, John insistió: ─ ¿Que lo deje? Ese idiota te empujó y ni siquiera se disculpó, Sherlock. No me digas que lo deje pas--

─ ¿Sherlock? ─ vino aquella interrupción que cortó las palabras de John y atrajo nuestra atención, sobre todo la mía. Fruncí el ceño y guie mi mirada hacía aquel sujeto, terminando por parpadear insistentemente al reconocer de quién se trataba. ─ ¿Víctor? ─ pregunté, sintiendo cómo John se ponía a mi lado y volvía a posar su mano en mi espalda baja, manteniéndome cerca.

─ Vaya, eres tú… Eh… perdona por empujarte, estaba distraído y… de verdad lo siento mucho… tú… uh… vaya, estás… estás embarazado… ─ observó Víctor, luciendo avergonzado ante algo que no supe identificar con claridad. Yo tomé ambos extremos de mi abrigo y cubrí mi vientre, frotando después mi antebrazo y rehuyendo un poco la mirada mientras respondía: ─ Sí… uhm… no te preocupes, ha sido un accidente… siempre pasan y yo… bueno… tampoco estaba prestando mucha atención… ─. Sentí la mirada intensa de John en mi persona y, antes de que pudiese decir algo, Víctor volvió a hablar.

─ Debo decir que sigues luciendo igual de adorable y atractivo que cuando estábamos en la universidad…─ halagó, haciéndome, para mí inmensa sorpresa, sonrojar por completo pero, al mirar de soslayo la mirada seria de John, carraspeé pronunciadamente y solo pude responder: ─ Uh… gracias, Víctor… Me alegro de verte de nuevo… Han pasado casi tres años desde la universidad y… uhm… Bueno, me alegro de que estés bien…

─ Lo mismo digo. Y… perdona lo que pasó, de verdad… Lo siento mucho. Ahora… ahora debo irme, pero sería estupendo volver a verte pronto… ─ comentó, acercándose e invadiendo todo mi espacio personal para, tomándome por completa sorpresa, darme un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. ─ Hasta pronto, Sherlock. Espero que tú y tu bebé estén bien ─ agregó, acariciando sin previo aviso mi vientre. Tuve intención de apartarme, pero antes de siquiera poder retroceder un paso, Víctor se apartó y siguió con su camino. Sin poder procesar del todo lo que acababa de pasar, no pude hacer más que observar a John girarse y seguir caminando. Un poco aturdido pero sin tener intención alguna de quedarme ahí solo, le seguí los pasos a John hasta que continué caminando a su lado. Pero algo andaba mal, no solo por el hecho de que podía notar a John tenso y sin acercárseme, sino por ese aroma agrío que había comenzado a desprender de su cuerpo.  

En un intento por eliminar aquella tensión entre nosotros, le pregunté: ─ ¿Vamos al parque antes de regresar a Baker? ─, intentando a la vez tomarlo de la mano como recientemente habíamos comenzado a hacer al pasear por la calle. Tal como me había esperado, pero no sin que no sintiese un nudo en el estómago, John apartó su mano y de la forma más discreta que pudo pensar, se la llevó a la barba y la rascó un poco, respondiendo: ─ Quédate tú si te apetece. Tengo cosas que hacer para mañana en la clínica y no puedo perder el tiempo.

Ante su respuesta, hice una mueca de pesar y seguí caminando, pensando en que quizá solamente estaba imaginándome cosas. Tras un par de calles recorridas, manteniendo la misma distancia entre nosotros, sentí de nuevo la necesidad de verificar si todo estaba bien, comentando: ─ Creo que yo sí iré… Pero no puedo quedarme solo así… ─. Esperé a que John se detuviera y me impregnase de su aroma como cuando tenía que partir a la clínica, pero siguió con su camino y, una calle después, me respondió: ─ No deberías preocuparte por quedarte solo en el parque. Ningún Alfa se te va a acercar oliendo así ─, guardándose después las manos en los bolsillos y terminando por decir: ─ No te quedes mucho tiempo, falta poco para que anochezca. Te veo más tarde.

Con una opresión horrible expandiéndose en mi pecho, lo vi apresurar el paso y dejarme detrás. Tuve la súbita necesidad de llorar ante su rechazo, pero nada iba a solucionar con hacer aquello, mucho menos en medio de la calle. Dispuesto a intentar solucionar aquel problema, seguí a John aunque tuve que mantener la distancia que él se empeñaba en guardar. Intenté llamarlo y pedirle que esperase, pero de nueva cuenta me encontré pensando en que no era el mejor lugar para una discusión. Me alegré de que por lo menos nos encontrásemos cerca de Baker, ya que al llegar no habría forma de que John me evadiera. En total silencio, seguí caminando y caminando.

Para cuando llegamos al apartamento, John fue el primero en entrar y le agradecí que por lo menos no me cerrase la puerta en la cara. Lo seguí escaleras arriba, aunque me tomó más tiempo poder subirlas por tener el debido cuidado con nuestro bebé. Pero una vez que pude estar nuevamente en la sala de estar, me dediqué a quitarme mi abrigo y dejarlo en el perchero. John se fue a la cocina y lo escuché mover un par de cosas, teniendo aún yo la incertidumbre de si tocar el tema era la mejor opción. Esperé de pie en la sala a que se acercara, pero para mi sorpresa y preocupación, salió por la puerta de la cocina y supe que tenía toda intención de ignorarme e irse directo a la habitación de arriba. Apresurándome, logré alcanzarlo y tomarlo de la mano.

─ John, espera… Necesito hablar contigo ─ le pedí, pero para el mayor dolor en mi corazón, apartó la mano por completo y me giró para mirarme con la furia impresa en sus ojos. ─ No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Sherlock. Creo que todo quedó bastante claro desde hace una hora, con aquel imbécil rubio que te empujó.

─ Él no me empujó, John. Ambos estábamos distraídos… Además se disculpó ─ objeté, rehuyendo un poco la mirada. John se río de la forma más falsa que había escuchado en mi vida y respondió: ─ Oh, por supuesto. Recuerdo que se disculpó, claro. Como todo un caballero; incluso te hizo sonrojar. Eso es nuevo, en serio ─. John se giró de nueva cuenta y siguió con su camino, subiendo el primer escalón hacia su habitación. Una vez más, aunque sabía que John tenía razón, le pedí que se detuviera: ─ Espera, por favor… Si me he sonrojado es porque… porque cuando estudiamos juntos, él fue el único… el único que no me discriminó por ser un Omega…

─ Genial, me alegro mucho de que no tuvieras que toparte siempre con Alfas idiotas; también están los que te hacen titubear y ocultar tu embarazo como si fuese algo de qué avergonzarte ─ espetó, dejándome completamente congelado. ─ Oh sí, te vi, Sherlock. Vi perfectamente cómo ocultabas tu vientre cuando te preguntó si estabas embarazado ─ me acusó, haciéndome sentir aún peor al incluso recordar yo mismo que lo había hecho.

─ No es por lo que crees, John… Yo solo… ─ comencé a murmurar, pero las palabras tajantes de John me impidieron seguir. ─ ¿Qué, Sherlock? ¿Tú sólo qué? ¿No querías que otro Alfa al que le demostraste que podías hacer una vida perfecta sin ningún otro Alfa viese que no solo estabas bajo mi protección, sino también que esperabas un bebé de un Alfa? ¿Es eso? ¿O es que en verdad te has arrepentido de tener dentro de ti el bebé del Alfa equivocado? Porque si es por eso, Sherlock… Si es por eso, no te preocupes un solo segundo. Si tan comprensivo es, te aceptará con un bebé que no es suyo. ¿Qué más da? ─ preguntó, volviendo a bajar aquel escalón y acortando la distancia entre nosotros con pasos lentos. Yo retrocedí por instinto, pero me vi obligado a detenerme cuando mi espalda dio contra la pared. Miré a John a los ojos, notando una mezcla de rabia en ellos, y me tensé por completo.

─ ¿Es eso lo que pasa, Sherlock? ¿Tan pronto has cambiado de opinión? ─. Terminó de acercarse a mi y, posando sus manos a mis costados, se inclinó lo suficiente como para susurrarme al oído: ─ Yo no me preocuparía por eso, Sherlock… de verdad… Después de todo… ─ hizo una pausa y mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo cuando lo sentí aspirar profundamente en mis glándulas, para después decir: ─… ya hueles a él… Y no pareció molestarte en lo absoluto su olor, pero el mío sí, ¿no es así, Sherlock?

─ N-No… ─ titubeé, rehuyendo la mirada e intentando posar mis manos en sus antebrazos para apartarlo pero, a pesar de mi esfuerzo, lo único que recibí fue que John me tomase de las muñecas y las sujetase contra la pared, impidiéndome por completo moverlas. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y escuché la aspereza de su voz contra mí oído, exclamando: ─ ¡¿No qué, Sherlock?! ¿No te molestó?, ¿o es mi olor el que no te gustó? ¿Prefieres que sea él quien te impregne con su olor, Sherlock? ¿Que sea él quien haga esto? ─ me preguntó, haciéndome sentir después la caricia de su barba y su nariz contra las glándulas en mi cuello, acción que me hizo proferir un bajo gemido, junto con un cosquilleo en la base de mi vientre.

─ ¿Quieres que sea ese imbécil, Sherlock? ¿Quieres que sean sus labios los que besen tu delicada piel? ─ preguntó, comenzando a presionar sus labios en mi cuello, arrastrándolos hasta mi clavícula, mi garganta y en el centro de mi pecho, en ese espacio donde mi camisa se abría un poco. Subió de nueva cuenta, dejando impreso el ardor de sus labios en mi piel. ─ ¿Es a él a quien quieres pedirle que te lama? ─ preguntó, y como si mi cuerpo supiese ya lo que debía esperar, se tensó por completo, pero aquello de nada sirvió cuando sentí su húmeda lengua deslizarse por mi cuello, estimulando de forma inmediata mis glándulas y haciendo que mis piernas temblasen sin poderlo evitar.

─ Ungh… No… No… ─ murmuré, echando ligeramente mi cabeza hacia atrás, en una silenciosa suplica porque aquel estimulo se me siguiese siendo dado de aquella manera, volviéndome loco de esa forma lenta, como había experimentado aquella primera vez que en John me había tocado; aquella vez en que me había hecho sentir por primera vez el placer de un contacto tan íntimo.

─ ¡No qué, Sherlock! ¡Dime qué es lo que quieres! ─ exigió John, soltando una de mis manos y filtrando la suya tras mi espalda, aferrándola a mi espalda baja como había hecho hacía tan solo unas horas. Sentí su pierna presionarse entre las mías y accedí a su indicación no expresada en palabras. Separé mis piernas y sentí de nueva cuenta su muslo contra mi entrepierna, estimulándola por sobre la fina capa de ropa que impedía aquella caricia tan directa y que tanto necesitaba. Teniendo mi mano izquierda libre, no dudé un solo instante en aferrarme a su camisa, necesitando ese soporte que me mantuviese en la realidad, en ese espacio en el que solo John y yo nos encontrábamos, con su aroma inundando mis fosas nasales y su lengua dejando un frío rastro en mi piel. ─ ¿Es esto lo que quieres, Sherlock? ¿Es esto justamente lo que quieres recibir? ¿Quieres que ese imbécil intente siquiera tocarte como lo hago yo? ¿Que intente hacerte temblar y correrte sin tener que usar sus manos? Dímelo, Sherlock… ¿lo crees capaz de hacerte gemir como lo hago yo? ─. Liberó mi otra mano y me asió más contra su cuerpo, aferrando sus manos en mis glúteos y obligándome con aquello a frotar pronunciadamente mi pollita contra su pierna.

─ No… no, tú… tú, John… ─ balbuceé, aferrándome con una mano a su firme espalda y con la otra hundiendo mis dedos en su cabello casi platinado, ladeando mi cabeza al sentir más de aquellos ardientes roces que no paraban de estimularme y hacerme notar con vergüenza una humedad extraña entre mis glúteos fuertemente sujetados. ─ Dímelo, Sherlock… dime lo que quieres y te lo daré… Dime que quieres que borre de ti ese olor… Dímelo… ─ instó John, volviendo a besar mi cuello, dejando la marca de sus labios al subir por mi barbilla y encontrar por fin mis labios tan necesitados. Gemí contra su boca y tiré de sus cabellos, empujando mi cadera contra su muslo en un desesperado vaivén. Sentí el ardor de su lengua filtrándose en mi boca y me sentí derretir, me sentí ser consumido por el ardor de aquel cuerpo al que tanto me negaba a sentir.

Profundicé el beso de la mejor forma que me fue posible, escuchando entre momentos aquel sonido húmedo que nuestras bocas y lenguas hacían sonar. Pero aún cuando aquello se estaba convirtiendo ya en mi inminente perdición, John se detuvo y frotó una y otra su barba contra mi cuello, contra mis mejillas, insistiendo de nueva cuenta: ─ Dilo, Sherlock. Dilo ahora o me apartaré y juro que jamás volveré a desearte, que jamás te miraré y desearé tenerte desnudo en mi cama y follándote como a la bestia que desatas en mí cada vez que aspiro tu aroma… Dilo, Sherlock… y juro que jamás volveré a desear que seas completamente mí--

─ ¡Sí! Sí… quiero oler a ti, John… quiero… quiero que me impregnes tu aroma, lo quiero… ─ respondí con desespero, buscando con ojos cerrados sus labios, plantando besos en la suavidad de su barba y frotando mi pollita contra él, de la forma más obscena. ─ Quiero que me marques, John… quiero ser tuyo, quiero… hngh… quiero que me reclames… por favor… ─ le supliqué, perdido ya por completo en la necesidad de sentir a John de toda forma posible. Lo sentí hacer menos firme su agarre en mis glúteos, hasta llevar de nueva cuenta sus manos hasta mi cintura. Apartó su pierna de entre las mías, y no pude evitar quejarme: ─ No… ngh… John, no… ─ sin tener idea alguna de qué era entonces lo que seguía en aquel momento.

─ Shh… shh, Sherlock… voy a hacerte mío, tal como lo pides… Voy a borrar de ti todo rastro de ese olor que aquel imbécil se atrevió a dejar en ti… Pero no podemos hacerlo aquí… ─ y sin mayor advertencia, manteniéndome sujeto de la cintura, me llevó nuevamente dentro del apartamento, cerrando tras de sí la puerta. ─ John, por favor… ─ supliqué de nueva cuenta, ocultando mi rostro contra su cuello y aspirando profundamente sus propias glándulas, al igual que aquel aroma almizclado que tanto se había intensificado. Estando en la privacidad de nuestro espacio, John se dirigió al sofá sin soltarme un solo segundo, hasta que me indicó: ─ Siéntate en mi regazo, amor… 

Ardiendo ya en la necesidad de volver a tener contacto con la piel abrasante de John, obedecí su indicación y, sin que sus manos soltasen mi cintura, me coloqué a horcajadas sobre su piernas, sosteniéndome de los hombros de John que, como si de un lobo hambriento se tratase, me miró fijamente y se relamió los labios, apartando por fin sus manos de mi cintura para deslizarlas sobre mi vientre sobresaliente y terminar en los primeros botones de mi camisa, mismos que comenzó a deshacer, dejando poco a poco mi piel al descubierto.

─ John, te necesito… Necesito sentirte… ─ murmuré, deslizando mis manos de sus hombros hasta su cuello, sintiendo el comienzo de aquel vello que me hacía estremecer. ─ Quiero sentir tu barba en mi piel… en… en todo mi cuerpo, por favor… ─ pedí, teniendo que soportar la tortuosa lentitud con la que John apartaba botón tras botón hasta que, para mi gran alivio, terminó por abrirme la camisa y dejar mis hombros al descubierto, haciéndome estremecer por la caricia de sus dedos en la desnudez de mi piel.

─ Dios… tu cuerpo es tan delicado, Sherlock… Tus hombros… ─ murmuró, irguiéndose en el sofá y acercándome a él para después hacerme sentir la suavidad de su barba contra mis hombros, generándome un leve cosquilleo que aún así me hizo sentir un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. Aferré mis manos a sus cabellos y gemí por lo alto cuando, después de depositar un dulce beso en mi hombro izquierdo, rasgó con suavidad mi piel con sus dientes.

─ Hmm… John… quiero más… más… ─ pedí, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio al sentir que sus labios trazaban un camino de besos desde mi hombro hasta mi clavícula, descendiendo después por mi pecho. ─ Ngh… Oh, Dios… ─ gimoteé ante la caricia de su barba en mi pecho desprovisto de vello alguno. Sentí un par de besos cálidos más en mi pecho y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció violentamente cuando aquellos labios expertos se separaron y permitieron a aquella acerada lengua contornear mis aureolas.

─ Mmh-ahhh… John… John… ─ gemí agudamente,  aferrándome con mayor firmeza a sus cabellos y arqueando mi espalda cuando sus labios se ciñeron a mis pequeños pezones, lamiéndolos, succionándolos y dándole pequeñas mordidas que me hacían proferir grititos de placer. ─ Mmh… tus pezones son tan dulces, amor… Podría lamerlos y lamerlos… y jamás me cansaría… ─ murmuró John contra mi piel, haciendo que el rastro húmedo dejado en mis pezones, y la exhalación de su aliento, lograsen endurecerlos, a la vez que John comenzó a frotarlos con su pulgar. Primero uno, con suaves movimientos circulares, mientras que en el otro me brindaba más de aquel placer que solo su lengua podía darme. Yo me sentía adormilado, relajado, todo lo contario a lo que expresaba mi cuerpo; mis manos aferradas a su cabello, empujando ligeramente su cabeza en una silenciosa señal de que lamiese y frotase más mis sensibles pezones.

Teniendo mi pollita enjaulada en aquellos confines de ropa, necesitando con desespero un poco de fricción, comencé a ondular mis caderas, frotándola entre las piernas de John al no poder estar completamente con mi pecho contra el suyo. La fricción que lograba sentir de igual manera contra mi perineo, era simplemente indescriptible, haciéndome sentir mucho más ansioso de poder tener completo contacto con el cuerpo de John quien, dejando mis pezones completamente erectos, húmedos e hipersensibles, me indicó soltar mi agarre en sus cabellos y así poder apartar mi camisa de mi torso. Mi cuerpo se estremeció y un suave gemido emergió de mis labios al sentir el suave roce de sus manos deslizándose por mi pecho, en mi vientre y deteniéndose en los botones de mi pantalón que ya estaban de más desde el comienzo de aquel juego pasional.

─ John… John, quiero… quiero tocarte… ─ pedí en un suave murmullo, llevando con desespero mis manos hasta los botones de su camisa, mismos que en mi desesperación, no lograba deshacer. Gruñí por lo bajo y, sin importarme nada, tiré de ambos extremos y logré que su camisa se abriera mientras que los botones caían desperdigados entre nuestros cuerpos y el sofá. John se rió de forma ronca ante mi desespero y comentó algo, pero yo no presté atención, solo me limité a, ya que tenía su cuello y pecho al descubierto, inclinarme sobre él y besar su cuello, frotando mi rostro entre la coyuntura de su hombro y cuello, donde aquel aroma que lo presentaba como a un Alfa, se encontraba y era tan potente. Seguí plantando besos en su abrasante piel, en sus hombros; acariciando la firmeza de sus músculos tensos mientras él luchaba con los botones de mi pantalón.

─ ¡Hngh-ahhh! ─ chillé sonoramente cuando, sin esperármelo de forma tan directa, John tomó mi pollita desnuda y comenzó a acariciarla, jugando con mi prepucio entre sus dedos y haciéndome temblar por completo sobre su regazo. Presioné mi frente contra el hombro de John, en un intento por acallar mis vergonzosos gemidos, pero aquello solo pareció incitar a John a hacer de sus caricias algo más insistentes, masturbándome con suavidad mientras me susurraba al oído: ─ Déjame ver tu rostro, amor… Quiero ver cuánto estás disfrutando de esto… de cómo te acaricio tu pollita encantadora…

Sin querer apartarme del aroma de sus glándulas y el calor de su piel, pero queriendo complacerlo en todo lo que fuese posible, me obligué a sujetarme de nuevo de sus hombros y apartarme lo suficiente como para mirarlo a la cara y observar su ceño ligeramente fruncido, con la mirada baja y fija en mi pollita entre sus dedos. Gemí de pura necesidad y ante sus estímulos y logré atraer su atención. Llevó su mano hasta mi mejilla y la acarició, diciendo: ─ Dios… te ves mucho más hermoso justo así, Sherlock… Ni en mis fantasías había podido imaginar lo hermoso que luces ahora… el color de tus mejillas… tus labios rosados… tus cejas arqueadas y tus ojos entrecerrados… Eres un maldito sueño hecho realidad… Y eres todo para mí… sólo para mí… ─. Sentí el firme agarre de su mano izquierda en mi nuca y cedí ante la presión que ejerció para hacerme inclinarme contra él y volver a besar sus labios, mordiéndolos con suavidad y lamiéndolos antes de invadir mi boca con su lengua, recolectando con aquella unión cada uno de mis gemidos vergonzosos.

─ John… ngh… John, dime… ─ pedí entre los espacios cortos de tiempo en los que nuestros labios se separaban, una y otra vez, con nuestra respiración agitada y todo mi cuerpo temblando en respuesta al ritmo que fijó John empuñando mi pollita y retrayéndome el prepucio por completo, haciendo que la estimulación en mi glande al rozar con su puño, fuese enloquecedora. ─ Ungh… John, dime… ¿qué haces en esas… en esas fantasías?... por favor… ngh… por favor… ─ imploré, volviendo a besarlo, esta vez en su mandíbula, bajando por su cuello y en sus hombros. John dejó escapar un bramido ronco contra mi oído, y me respondió:

─ Sí lo supieras, Sherlock… si supieras las cosas que sueño hacerte… Si supieras lo dura que se me pone imaginando cómo te sometería en la mesa y te follaría… Cómo te la metería y te observaría engullirla por completo en tu virgen agujerito… Dios, Sherlock… si tan solo pudieras imaginar en esa mente tuya tan maravillosa todas mis perversiones, todos los deseos que despiertas en mí… Y es un maldito suplicio, Sherlock… es un maldito infierno tener que limitarme a sujetar con fuerza el nudo en mi polla mientras follo mi puño… Todo porque no puedo tenerte, porque no puedo follarte y poseerte como quiero… ¿Es eso lo que quieres saber? ¿Para alimentar las imágenes que crees que me creo cuando me escuchas masturbándome en el baño? Porque así son, Sherlock… en eso pienso, en follarte y empalarte en mi polla hasta que me grites que te anude… que te someta y te muerda para que sea--

─ ¡MMMH-AHHHH! ¡JOHN! ─ chillé de un instante a otro, sin poder contra el inmenso cúmulo de estímulos y placer que saber aquello, que ser consciente de lo que hacía sentir y desear a John, me hacía sentir en todo el cuerpo; junto con la más insistente caricia de los dedos de John en mi pollita, misma que, con un escalofrío pronunciado que me recorrió toda la espina dorsal, sentí expulsar largos listones de esperma. ─ H-hngh… ngh… ─ gimoteé, luchando por aferrarme con manos débiles a los hombros de John mientras aquella sensación persistía, al igual que las caricias de John y sus palabras apreciando: ─ Oh, mierda… Eso es, amor… déjalo ir… eso es… Eres tan jodidamente hermoso… tan jodidamente perfecto… corriéndote en mi mano y estremeciéndote como un pobre cachorrito… Déjalo ir, Sherlock… Dios… eres maravilloso… eres increíble…

Mi cuerpo se estremeció con violencia y mis caderas se empujaron por sí solas contra la mano de John, haciéndome sentir un último y pronunciado escalofrío hasta que sentí mi cuerpo sin fuerza alguna, con mi respiración agitada; mi frente contra el hombro de John; mi corazón latiendo al borde del infarto y mi pollita hipersensible, misma que agradecí que John dejase de acariciar un instante después. Suspiré largamente y, sintiéndome ligeramente adormilado, sentí que John comenzó a acariciar mi espalda, mientras susurraba contra mi oído: ─ No tienes idea de cuánto te amo, Sherlock… de cuánto te adoro… de cuánto esperé poder sentirte así… ─, para después depositar un beso en mi cabeza. Sentí cómo si una enorme nube cubriese todo en mi mente, sin permitirme pensar en nada más, sin permitirme recordar una sola cosa; nada más que un simple deseo que, con un murmullo, expresé: ─ más… quiero más, John… necesito más… ─ sintiendo que la temperatura en mi cuerpo iba en un aumento en el que me hacía sentir cómo si ardiese de adentro hacia afuera.

─ Hmm… qué conveniente, amor… ─ respondió John, deteniendo las caricias en mi espalda pero sin apartar su mano, solo deslizándola hacia abajo, haciéndome estremecer por completo; más aún cuando filtró su mano en el reducido espacio entre mi pantalón y mi piel. Dejé escapar un suave gemido y contraje mi entrada al sentir el sutil roce de los dedos de John en ella, para después revelarme: ─ ¿Un celo con casi cinco meses, Sherlock? ¿De dónde saliste tú, maravillosa criatura? ¿y qué debo esperar de aquí a un par de meses más? ─ me preguntó, pero yo no lo escuché, ni me preocupé por responder con palabras, solo gimiendo quedamente y empujándome contra sus dedos que seguían acariciando mi entrada.

─ Voy a darte todo lo que quieras, Sherlock… justo ahora mismo. Pero necesitas reponer un poco de energía, y yo me muero por probar cada parte de ti. Así que… arriba, amor… ─ me indicó, sujetándome de la cintura y ayudándome a ponerme de pie. Mis piernas aún temblaban un poco, pero agradecí que John me siguiese sosteniendo contra su cuerpo mientras sentía una de sus manos tirar de mi pantalón y ropa interior hacia abajo, desnudándome por completo. Teniendo aún su cuello y hombros a mi disposición, comencé de nuevo a besarlos, recordando entre mi inconsciencia aquella cicatriz que Lestrade había podido ver y yo no. Moviendo un poco mis labios en la abrasante piel de John, terminé por llegar hasta ese punto y, sin molestarme siquiera por hacer el intento de mirar, planté pequeños besos en esa zona, gimiendo quedamente por el estímulo que recibía solo el roce de mi ropa bajando por mis piernas, mismas que, con una palmada en mi muslo, John me indicó que levantase para apartarme la ropa.

─ Sácate los zapatos, amor. E inclínate contra el sofá, reposando en el respaldo, ¿entendiste? ─ me indicó John, guiándome con su ayuda de regreso al sofá. A pesar del estado en el que estaba, con el calor en mi cuerpo yendo en aumento, un ligero dolor en la base de mi vientre y aquella sensación húmeda entre mis glúteos, no olvidé tener el debido cuidado de posar una de mis manos en mi vientre sobresaliente para hincarme en el sofá y descansar contra el respaldo, inclinado como John me había pedido y sintiéndome completamente expuesto. Me giré un poco para mirar por sobre mi hombro y observé, completamente embelesado, cómo John se terminaba de apartar la camisa y la dejaba tirada en el suelo, encargándose después de su pantalón, mismo tras el que pude observar, sintiendo una punzada leve de dolor en mi vientre, que su polla se marcaba obscenamente.

─ ¿Te gusta lo que ves, encanto? ─ preguntó John, mesándose la barba para después, sin descaro alguno, ayudar con su mano a hacer más notorio el contorno de su polla. Reducido a no poder pronunciar más que gemidos y su nombre, le respondí: ─ John… ─, inclinándome más contra el sofá y ofreciéndome de forma obscena a él, necesitando que terminase con lo que fuese que estuviese sintiendo dentro de mí en aquel momento. John dejó escapar una risa áspera y me estremecí por completo, sin apartar mi mirada mientras lo observaba abrirse el pantalón y quitárselo por completo al igual que su ropa interior, para por fin dejar al descubierto su polla que, una vez completamente al desnudo, se alzó en toda su longitud y grosor contra el vientre de John. Dejé escapar un gemido puramente necesitado y sentí que la boca se me hizo agua al notar las continuas palpitaciones de las venas sobresalientes en el enhiesto falo de John, junto con el comienzo del casi imperceptible nudo en la base de su polla.

─ Si supieras la infinidad de veces en las que he fantaseado tenerte así, Sherlock… Tan entregado, tan deseoso y desesperado por la polla de un Alfa; por mí polla… ─ murmuró John, empuñando su falo por la base y acariciando su longitud y grosor, justo frente a mí, dejándome observar y dar por fin una imagen realista de cómo lucía en aquellas ocasiones en que se encerraba en el baño a complacerse. Miré, sintiendo un pronunciado cosquilleo en mi vientre, que tras cada caricia de la mano de John, un rastro brillante y líquido oscilaba en la punta de su rojizo e hinchado glande.

─ John, por favor… duele… ─ gimoteé, cerrando un instante los ojos para después, al abrirlos, observar con alivio que John se acercaba por fin y posaba su mano en mi espalda baja, acariciándola y haciéndome ser consciente de que mi cuerpo estaba recubierto con una fría capa de sudor. Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante la cercanía de John, ansioso por sentirlo ya dentro de mí, pero como si su único propósito fuese alargar mi agonía, comenzó a decir: ─ Nada me gustaría más que meter toda mi polla en ti ahora mismo, Sherlock. Pero es la primera vez que haces esto y no quiero hacerte daño, ni siquiera estás lo suficientemente dilatado o lubricando como deberías…

─ Hngh… sí lo estoy… estoy listo, John… por favor… no vas a dañarme… duele… por favor… ─ supliqué de nuevo, empujándome contra él, pero su mano en mi espalda baja me impidió seguir moviéndome, a la vez que sentí a John deslizar sus dedos por entre mis glúteos, acariciando mi agujerito y ejerciendo presión, acción que me hizo proferir un pronunciado gimoteo. ─ Solo porque sé que una vez que comience, tu cuerpo va a adaptarse, voy a follarte ahora mismo, Sherlock… ─ sentenció, apartando sus dedos. Yo dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio, de calma entre aquella tormenta de sensaciones que me hacían su presa. Me recargué nuevamente contra el respaldo del sofá y sentí, con un pronunciado escalofrío, que John me tomaba por la cintura con ambas manos y atraía mi cuerpo contra el suyo, haciéndome sentir el calor de su polla contra mi agujerito, mismo contra el que John, sin descaro alguno, comenzó a frotar su falo enhiesto.

─ Oh Dios, Sherlock… Vas a ser mío de una maldita vez… completamente mío... ─ gruñó, enterrando sus dedos con fuerza en mi cintura y haciéndome gimotear ante cada roce de su polla. Tras un instante que me pareció una eternidad, John detuvo sus frotes. Miré de nueva cuenta sobre mi hombro y observé cómo empuñaba su polla de nueva cuenta, centrándola en mi agujerito para un instante después, y haciéndome sentir un notable escozor, comenzar a meter su polla, expandiendo mi agujerito con el grosor de su falo.

─ ¡Ngh! Hngh… hngh… ─ comencé a jadear, enterrando mis uñas en el respaldo del sofá y manteniendo los ojos cerrados con fuerza. John gruñó de forma ronca a mis espaldas y, deslizando una de sus manos en mi cintura hacia mi vientre, se recostó sobre mi espalda y, cerca de mi oído, murmuró: ─ ¿Es esto lo que querías, Sherlock? Hmm… ¿sentir cómo meto mi polla en ti, lentamente? ─, plantando besos en mi nuca, en mis hombros y al centro de mi espalda, a la vez que empujaba más su polla y dilataba mi agujerito, mismo que yo no podía evitar contraer una y otra vez, dejando escapar leves chillidos acallados contra el sofá.

─ Estás tan, tan estrecho… tan apretado, Sherlock… Dios… ─ murmuró, para después hacerme sentir cómo todo su falo entraba en mí, teniendo sus testículos presionados contra mi perineo; su respiración ardiente chocando contra mi espalda y el firme agarre de sus manos en mi cuerpo. Dejé escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo y otro chillido escapó de mis labios al sentir a John extraer su polla casi por completo, dejando solo su hinchado glande dentro de mí, y sin una advertencia, empujar de nuevo. ─ ¡Hngh-ahhh! ─ gimoteé, arañando el respaldo del sofá y sintiendo un pronunciado temblor en mis piernas ante la fuerza con la que John me embistió.

─ Shh… shh… ¿qué ocurre, Sherlock? Creí que habías dicho que estabas listo… que podías soportar… ─ hizo una pausa y sacó nuevamente su polla, empujando con fuerza y arrancando de mis labios otro sonoro gimoteo que solo se vio opacado por su voz hecha un áspero gruñido: ─ la polla de un Alfa… ─, volviendo a embestir con fuerza, puntualizando cada palabra con una nueva arremetida contra mi agujerito que, aunque seguía teniendo aquel pronunciado escozor, podía notar que se adaptaba al grosor del falo de John, recibiendo cada embestida con un intenso placer. John besó una última vez mi espalda y perdí el calor de su pecho firme y tenso contra mi espalda, para después sentir una de sus manos aferrada a mi cadera y otra a uno de mis glúteos, separándolos y comenzando a meter y sacar su falo con un vaivén fijo.

─ Estás tan malditamente estrecho, Sherlock… y aún así… hmm… aún así engulles toda mi polla… ¿es así cómo esperabas tener a nuestro hijo, Sherlock?... ¿hmm?... ¿estando tan estrecho?, con tu agujerito tan apretado y cerrado… ─ preguntó, aumentando considerablemente sus embestidas, haciendo que al enterrarse por completo en mí, mis nalgas colisionasen contra su pelvis y produjesen un sonido húmedo y obsceno, al igual que los gemidos que ya no podía acallar. ─ ¡Respóndeme! ─ exigió, enterrando con mayor firmeza sus dedos en mi piel y apretujando mi glúteo, mismo que, haciéndome proferir un sonoro gemido de placer, azotó con fuerza. ─ Dímelo… dímelo, Sherlock…

─ Hngh… ngh-sí… sí, John… ¡ungh!… ─ gimoteé, aferrándome con las fuerzas que tenía del sofá, con mis piernas temblando, mi agujerito siendo brutalmente abusado con cada bestial embestida, pero con ese dolor en mi vientre desapareciendo por completo.

─ ¡No, no es así! ─ bramó John, aferrándose a mi cadera y tirando de mi cuerpo contra su polla, metiéndola toda y estampando sus testículos contra mi perineo, acción que de igual manera hacía rebotar mi pollita, dura de nuevo, entre mis piernas. ─ ¿Cómo llegaste a pensar siquiera que serías capaz de hacerlo, Sherlock? ¿Creíste que sería fácil, eh? Hmm… ¿qué podrías hacer algo así sin haber tenido antes una polla dilatándote?... hmm… Dios… ¿lo creíste, Sherlock? ─ me preguntó, haciéndome sentir cómo uno de los cojines en los que reposaba mis piernas, se hundía. Quise mirar nuevamente hacia atrás, con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del placer, pero antes de poder siquiera apartar mi pecho de contra el respaldo, sentí que las embestidas aumentaron en su brutalidad, haciendo que mi cuerpo no pudiese responder más que siendo empujado hacia el frente. Gemí por lo alto y escuché de nueva cuenta a mis espaldas: ─ No pudiste haber… hmm… no pudiste haber creído que un dulce Omega virgen como tú podría hacerlo simplemente así… no… ─ negó, embistiéndome más fuerte y haciendo que el sonido de nuestros cuerpos al colisionar juntos, fuese aún más obsceno.

─ ¡Hngh-John! ─ gimoteé, comenzando ya a sentir que todo el placer que recibía, se estaba acumulando en la base de mi vientre, amenazando con estallar de un momento a otro. Podía sentir que la temperatura en mi cuerpo era aún mayor, abrasante, con una sensación de sofoco. Mi agujerito no paraba de ceñirse a su falo, entrando y saliendo de mí, perforándome y torturando ese punto sensible en mi interior; mismo que, siendo tomado por sobre mi vientre y mi cintura, contra su cuerpo al apartarme de contra el respaldo del sofá, John golpeó con brutalidad, haciendo que mis piernas temblaran violentamente. Eché mi cabeza atrás, en el hombro de John, y todo mi ser sintió un pronunciado escalofrío ante la caricia de su barba contra mi cuello, ante el ardor de sus labios en mi piel, y su mano que, de haber estado por sobre mi vientre, se deslizó hasta mi cuello, apretando muy sutilmente.

─ ¿Vas a correrte ya, amor? Porque… mmh… puedo sentirlo, Sherlock… Puedo sentir cómo tu agujerito está apretando mi polla y se siente tan malditamente bien… No quiero parar, Sherlock… no quiero… quiero poseerte por completo, quiero solo mío… una y otra vez… hasta que ya no puedas más… ─ gruñó, volviendo a puntualizar sus palabras con embestidas cortas pero profundas en mi interior, manteniéndome contra su pecho, sintiendo el acelerado latir de su corazón en mi espalda. Su respiración ardía contra mi piel y yo no podía hacer nada más que gemir, gemir e intentar sostenerme con una mano del tenso y fuerte antebrazo de John que se aferraba a mi garganta, mientras que la otra la mantenía sobre mi vientre. Exhalando el ardor de su aliento contra mi piel, John volvió a hablar, ordenando: ─ Ahora vas a montarme… vas a montarme, Sherlock… y me vas a rogar para tener mi nudo… oh sí… eso vas a hacer…

Apartó su mano de sobre mi cuello y, deteniendo sus brutales embestidas, manipuló mi cuerpo junto con el suyo hasta que sentó de nueva cuenta en el sofá, logrando que yo quedará sobre su regazo sin haber tenido que sacar su glorioso y enorme falo de interior. Le agradecí que tuviese cuidado conmigo y, posando una de sus manos en la parte trasera de mis muslos, me indicó: ─ Ponte en cuclillas, Sherlock… hazlo y engulle toda mi polla en tu agujerito dilatado… vamos… ─. A pesar de que mis piernas temblaban ya sin control en ese momento, me encontré, entre agudos jadeos, haciendo lo que me ordenaba. Me sujeté cómo me fue posible del respaldo del sofá y, dándole la espalda a John, me coloqué en cuclillas sobre su polla, misma que para mi disgusto, sentí salirse de mí. Recargado en parte en el pecho de John y parte del respaldo del sofá, quise tomar la polla de John y guiarla de nuevo a mi interior, pero como si supiese de sobra lo que quería, John se adelantó a mis acciones y, con una mano aferrada a mi cintura, tomó su polla y la metió de un solo empellón en mi agujerito, haciéndome proferir un sonoro gimoteo.

─ Oh Dios… ─ bramó John, a quien, de soslayo, vi echar su cabeza hacia atrás, contra el respaldo del sofá, para después mirarme y, sujetándome con ambas manos de la cintura, me instó: ─ Móntame, amor… Fóllate en mi polla, muéstrame qué tanto te gusta sentirme dentro de ti… ─. Teniendo que hacer uso de la fuerza que me quedaba en mis ya débiles piernas, y en aquella posición que no hacía mucho a mi favor más que hacerme sentir que la polla de John iba mucho más dentro de mí, comencé a impulsarme con ayuda de su agarre en mi cintura, hacia arriba y abajo, empalándome en la longitud y el grosor de su falo que me atravesaba ya con una facilidad que me era difícil de asimilar y, para mi mayor e intenso placer, que golpeaba directamente en ese punto de mayor placer dentro de mí. Intenté mantenerme recto, subiendo y bajando en su polla como un vicioso, como un adicto a aquella entrega a la que tanto me había negado; y sentir cómo mi pollita rebotaba al compás entre mis piernas. Pero era simplemente imposible, cada brutal embestida me hacía cerrar los ojos con fuerza y echar la cabeza hacía atrás, escuchando los bramidos de placer que John profería como un animal salvaje. Intenté un poco más hasta que, debido a la ya extrema debilidad en mis piernas y a que al rebotar de nueva cuenta, la polla de John saliera de mí, optó por gruñir contra mi piel, tomar su polla de nueva cuenta, meterla con una embestida brutal y, sosteniéndome con sus manos en un firme agarre que me causaba incluso algo de dolor, empezar a impulsarse hacia arriba y embestirme brutalmente, manteniéndome en mi lugar mientras recibía todo el grosor de su falo y sintiendo cómo en la base de su polla, su nudo estaba ya más que formado.

─ Dime lo que quieres, Sherlock… mmh… ¡DIOS! Hmm… dímelo, Sherlock… ¡dilo! ─ exigió, enterrando sus dedos en mi cintura y comenzando ya a embestirme de forma errática, con el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando siendo ya imposible de acallar. Yo ya no podía más, había cruzado ya la línea en que era capaz de decir un par de palabras. Había quedado completamente reducido a escandalosos gemidos, chillidos y jadeos, con las corrientes eléctricas de aquel inmenso placer recorriéndome el cuerpo entero, una y otra vez. Por lo que, aunque deseaba expresarle lo que quería, más que a nada, no pude decir más qué: ─ S-Sí… ngh… ¡hngh!... John… ungh… lo quiero… quiero… ¡MMM-AHHH! ¡OH DIOS, JOHN! ¡UNGHHH!, John… hngh… tu nudo… John… dame… ¡NGH-OHHH! ¡JOHN, DÁMELO! Ungh-dame tu nudo… ─, y por fin, sin poder esperar o soportar un segundo más aquellos estímulos y corrientes eléctricas, sentí un par de embestidas más, después de un intenso dolor que, mezclado ya con todas aquellas sensaciones, hizo que me corriera de forma escandalosa; con mis piernas dando una sacudida violenta y mi agujerito contrayéndose una última ver en torno a lo que supe, por el gutural bramido que John expresó, sería su nudo. John acababa de anudarme y estaba llenándome con su esperma, podía sentirlo. Y con aquel último sentir y pensamiento, sintiéndome completamente pleno, dejé que mi cuerpo terminase por volverse completamente laxo, con mi mente nublada nuevamente.

Cuando fui capaz de ser nuevamente consciente de lo que acababa de pasar, de que me había entregado completamente a John, intenté girarme entre su agarre en mi cintura y poder besarlo, demostrarle así mi sentir. Pero en mi intento, me vi privado al escuchar a John indicarme: ─ Shh… Shh… No te muevas, amor… No quiero que te hagas daño… ─. Comencé poco a poco a observar nuestra posición, notando que no me encontraba más en cuclillas sino simplemente sentado sobre el regado de John. No entendía por qué razón no podía moverme, además de lo débil que estaba pero, de nueva cuenta gracias a esa conexión que parecía tener John con mis necesidades de pedir y saber algo, me dijo: ─ Aún tengo mi nudo dentro de ti, Sherlock… así que… ─ hizo una pausa y besó uno de mis hombros y después continuó: ─… teniendo en cuenta que es la primera vez que has recibido un nudo, esto va a tomar un tiempo… No sé qué pienses al respecto, pero te aviso ahora que tendremos que estar así por lo menos media hora.

Sentí mis mejillas arder ante aquella información. No solo por el hecho de ser consciente de lo que acaba a de pasar, de que estaba desnudo, sobre el regazo de John y con su polla dentro de mí, sino por el total cambio que había ya entre nosotros, por eso que tanto había querido evitar y que acababa de pasar. Quise preguntarle si había alguna forma de acelerar nuestra separación, pero mejor lo callé y, en cambio, murmuré: ─ Tengo sueño… ─, mirando de soslayo a John quien, rascándose la barba con una mano y manteniendo la otra sobre mi vientre, respondió: ─ ¿Qué tal se te da dormir sentado? ─. Yo fruncí el ceño, deseando que aquello en verdad me lo hubiese dicho en broma. Estuve a punto de responderle entre gruñidos pero John soltó una suave risa y, volviendo a besar mi hombro, me respondió: ─ Creo que eso se puede arreglar.

Me tomó con ambas manos de la cintura y, riéndonos un poco en el proceso por tan complicada situación, terminamos a lo largo del sofá, sobre nuestros costados y con John envolviendo mi vientre con sus manos. En el ambiente se podía sentir y oler aún la mezcla de nuestros aromas ante aquel encuentro que jamás me había imaginado; pero aunque tenía que estar así con John durante media hora, aunque haber perdido mi virginidad con él no había sido parte de mi plan de vida, todo se sentí simplemente bien, a excepción de algo que, sin darme del todo cuenta, me encontré preguntando: ─ John… ¿por qué no me mordiste?

John pareció zumbar a mis espaldas, haciéndome saber que estaba ya dormitando después de nuestra entrega. Pero a favor de contestar mi duda, lo sentí removerse un poco y responder en voz baja: ─ Aún no estás listo para eso, amor… Cuando Hamish nazca, tengas tu próximo celo, y estés seguro de que quieres a este Alfa que no puede mantenerse quieto cada vez que te ve, con gusto te marcaré para que seas completamente mío… ─. Su respuesta, además de causarme una suave risa, me hizo sentir un suave calor y cosquilleo en mi vientre, uno que sabía que no se debía a la tierna y cariñosa caricia que John daba a mi sobresaliente vientre con sus pulgares. Me quedé mirando la chimenea apagada frente a nosotros, con nuestra ropa desperdigada en el suelo, lista para delatar a quien fuera que nos visitase, lo que acababa de pasar en aquel lugar y entre nosotros. Sonreír con suavidad y, sintiendo que no podría más contra el sueño, posé mis manos sobre las de John y cerré los ojos, murmurando por último: ─ En verdad quiero ser completamente tuyo…

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer n.n


End file.
